Closer Than We Knew?
by icepops25
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up. Will Hungary choose to be with Austria again this year? Or will she choose someone who is even closer with her?
1. The Question

Austria sat at the grand piano, dancing his fingers across the ebony and ivory. Hungary sat nearby, reading an old novel. The window was open and the beautiful summer breeze was blowing through. The scent of flowers and the earth filled the room. It was a truly magnificent day.

Hungary and Austria had broken up during WW1. Ever since, they haven't been romantic interests to eachother. But they still remain friends and will even hang out alone together.

And then there's Prussia...

Prussia and Hungary have been best friends, to enemies, to best friends over the centuries. But they've always had a little crush on one another. When Prussia realized Hungary joined Austria in a dual monarchy, or for them a marriage, he became depressed and angry. To him, it felt like his world crumbled.

Now the Prussian wasn't a country anymore so he didn't have to worry about nation duties. Instead he could spend more time with his friends.

Austria got up from the piano and started to pack up his sheet music when a crazy albino man jumps through the opened window, startling the divorced couple sitting in the lounge.

"Hey, Asstria! I made a poll on my blog to see how many people think Beethoven was Austrian. Almost everyone said he was german! Hahahaha!"

Prussia stood in a hero like stance when Hungary promptly hit him on the side of the head with her book.

"Gilbert, that's rude. And why couldn't you just use the front door?"

"It's not rude, it's true," Prussia said, pulling Austria's hair slightly,"GERMAN! GERMAN! It's true, he was German."

At this, Austria stormed to a nearby desk and pulled out a riding crop. Chasing Prussia around the room. Hungary just sat and watched for a bit. Gilbert laughing his head off, and Roderich feeling frustrated.

"I'm glad you came here," Elizabeta commented, "Valentine's day is coming up... I was wondering which one of you would like to come with me on a date."

The two male countries stopped in their tracks. Usually Hungary would just ask Roderich. But is she asking Prussia too? Gilbert stood frozen, doubting what he just heard.

"You two heard me. I'm thinking about inviting one of you."

Hungary stood up and strolled to the men. Her eyes switching back and forth. Austria trying to hide his confident smug face. He always gets to spend his time with Hungary. Why would she pick that demon douche Prussia?

Hungary smiled at Austria but turned her body to face the Prussian man who was still frozen in shock.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, may I please spend my Valentine's Day with you?"

Roderich practically fainted at these words.

Gilbert winced but otherwise remained frozen. His face changing into a gloomy expression.

"Yea, like I would ever get a Valentine's date. Thanks for the prank." Prussia sarcastically spoke, walking back to the window about to climb out.

Hungary ran toward him and tugged on his arm, "I'm serious. We've known eachother for centuries and... It doesn't have to be a romantic date or anything."

Austria looked appalled at the situation and sat down, green in the face. Prussia stepped away from the window, feeling Hungary close her hands awkwardly around Prussia's.

"Well, I guess this once won't hurt..."


	2. Preperation

Prussia paced his brother's, Germany's, house. Valentine's Day was coming tomorrow. Gilbert always felt a love connection with Miss. Hungary, but he never thought he would get this far. He dreamed of this day. And he kept his love hidden. Not even Germany knows about his crush.

Gilbert hyperventilated. Was he supposed to create a date? Was he supposed to dress up? Get a present?!

After long centuries of knowing eachother, one would think it would be easy to get someone a friend.

"A helmet? No. A dress? No. Jewelry? No. A frying pan?...Hell no." Prussia mumbled to himself.

Germany walked into the living room where his older brother was pacing and making dents in the carpet.

"Prussia? What happened?"

The Prussian whipped around to face the german, "Nothing, nothing happened. Hehe nothing to hard for this awesomeness...hehe..."

Germany walked around the couch and opened a bottle of water, slumping into the couch cushions, "Hungary going out with Austria tomorrow again? You know I'll be hanging out with Feli."

"Actually," Gilbert spoke, "Hungary is spending her Valentine's Day with... Me."

Germany tried his best to hold down a chuckle, "Hungary? Is this some kind joke?" Prussia stood in his place, his fear stricken eyes staring at the ground.

Ludwig continued, "Mein Gott, you're actually going with her. Congratulations! Anyone would be lucky to have her. I guess you should get ready then."

"That's the problem. I don't know what to get her. I don't know what to wear. I don't even know where she would want to go."

"You're her friend, you should know."

"Ja, but, I just don't want to mess anything up..."

Prussia leaned his body back and fell on the couch beside his brother. Germany understood, "We have a few hours before it gets dark. I'll help you."

The two german nations started looking for restaurants first. Walking down the streets, they chose a five star one with elegant decorations. Perfect for Valentine's Day.

Next, was to find an outfit.

The brothers strode into a boutique, meeting a nice young brunette lady behind the counter. They pushed the unwilling Gilbert into the dressing room while Germany and the worker left to find clothes.

Prussia sat inside the dressing room. Fixing his hair in the mirror. He's seen his face an eternal number of times throughout history. So has Hungary. So why is she asking him now?

Two pairs of pants, three button up shirts, two coats, and four ties came flying from above the dressing room door. Prussia flinched in his seat at the falling clothes almost hitting him in the face.

"Ok Sir, we will let you try on these clothes and see what looks best." The young woman happily instructed.

The young woman stayed outside the rooms and had small talk with Germany. Prussia at this point was stripping down his clothes and fitting one of the suit sets on.

The Prussian eventually stepped out of the dressing room wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit with a black undershirt and tie. It didn't work. So he tried two other suits until he decided to just wear navy blue pants, white button up shirt, gold tie, and a blue vest with gold embroidery on it

Prussia looked in the full length mirror. Was this enough? Or is it too much? He took off the suit and put back on his street clothes. Germany was glad they could buy it and leave now, so the employee would stop gossiping to him.

They left the store and quickly ran to a flower shop, the sky was getting darker because they spent so much time trying to find clothes. Prussia bought a bouquet of red roses and a few other flowers. A diamond necklace hooked around the stems.

By the time the two brothers got home, they were exhausted. They put the presents and the suit away, and both put on their pjs.

"Hey West?"

"Ja?"

"Danke. For everything."


	3. Date Day

-4:00 P.M. Hungary's home-

Prussia stood on the front porch, the bouquet of flowers and diamond necklace clenched in his hand. What if all of this is just a prank? A joke? A slap in the face? It wouldn't be the first time Austria and Hungary has embarrassed and bullied Gilbert. But there was something in Hungary that Prussia knew she must love him at least a little bit. They were best friends after all.

He lifted his finger to the doorbell. Should he press it? Prussia closed his eyes tight and pushed the doorbell, hearing the chime ring inside. It felt like years until the door opened.

This must be a mistake.

Just as the door began to open, Gilbert flew off the porch stairs.

"Gil? What are you doing?" Hungary chuckled.

Prussia tensed up and shoved the bouquet and necklace in Hungary's direction. But then he saw her. She wore a beautiful tight blue gown, and her hair was flowing over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes shown in the evening sunlight.

"Are these for me? Thank you!" Elizabeta smiled faintly holding the flowers. She looked at Prussia,"Wow, you look better than I thought you would. You don't look so much like an asshole now."

Hungary laughed and Prussia rolled his eyes,"Hey Hungary, aren't you hungry? Let's get something to eat. It will distract me from that-"

But Prussia couldn't make a come back. She just looked so dazzling. Hungary noticed this and slid her arm around Prussia's.

"This won't be so bad."

...

The couple strolled into the restaurant and sat down in a booth near the back. A large window viewed a garden outside. Hungary and Prussia sat face to face. A tall handsome waiter came by, gave them their drinks, and got their food orders. The couple reached for the straw on the table and realized the waiter only gave them one.

Prussia turned his head and saw the waiter was already on the other side of the restaurant. Gilbert turned back and saw Hungary playing with the straw in her hands.

"Guess we have to fight for the prize," she giggled.

Prussia smirked and they both made space on the table. With fists they raised them up and down three times.

"Haha! Scissors, Crapwad!"

Gilbert opened the straw and stuck it inside his drink, slurping his water happily. Hungary sat with her head on her hand, watching. They were both drinking the same thing. Prussia pushed the glass over to his date.

"Let's share it."

Elizabeta slowly took the straw to her mouth. She could taste the drops of saliva from Prussia's mouth. Would this count as in-direct kissing?

The couple sat in silence for a while. Hungary playing with the diamonds on her necklace. They waited for their food to arrive. Many other couples sat around them. Humans who could spend their whole lives together start families. The nation's were few in number compared to the millions of their citizens.

"Do you ever wish you could have a relationship like that?" Hungary asked.

"You were married to Austria."

"No, I mean spending your whole life loving and caring for one person. Grow up together. Start and raise a family. Create lives together. And then live until you both die together... It's beautiful..."

The couple looked at the other tables of happy and loving partners. Gilbert was about to say something when the waiter came with their food.

A few silent minutes in, and a few pieces of food dropping out of Prussia's mouth back onto his plate, he began to speak up again.

"Well, I'm not a nation anymore. I'm just an immortal human now. I don't have as much stress on me as I did before. It would be nice to love someone. Hehe, but I'm having so much fun being alone anyway."

Hungary gave him a sad guilty look. She always thought it was her fault that Prussia never felt love. Maybe she would be the one to show him.

Prussia lifted his fork to his mouth, Hungary put it back down on the plate and held his hand.

"You don't have to be alone."

Prussia whipped his hand away, "Like anyone would even care." He began eating again.

"I know we've had horrible history and good history together. But I've always cared about you. It's my boss's fault that we rage war on you. Plus, you aren't that much of a dick anymore." Hungary smiled a little, "Everyone needs a family."

Silence.

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine, pouring some glasses for the couple, which happily changed the depressing mood and saved the afternoon.

...

Prussia and Hungary strolled through the gardens behind the restaurant. A lovely park that was now dimly lit by lanterns, that danced over the pond.

An old white pavilion stood near the pond bank. Pieces of paint was cracked. But it still had its charm.

The couple walked in. Prussia looking around at the carvings and wood work inside, Hungary stood in the center, making a soft cough in her throat.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Don't you think this would be a great place to dance?"

Prussia was not the best slow dancer in the world. But he still knew how to do it well. He held one hand in her's, and slowly and awkwardly held the other at her waist. They danced. Swirled in the invisible music around them. Prussia missing a few steps, causing them to get frustrated and laugh at the same time.

They were having fun.

It was nice.

Very nice...

...

Prussia led Elizabeta back onto her porch. The couple looked rougher than earlier that day from dancing and eating. But to eachother, they both still looked royal. But they wouldn't say it though.

Gilbert gave a small hug to Elizabeta and watched as she started to u lock her door. Prussia marched down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh-um home?"

Hungary laughed and opened the door to her house, "After all we did today? It was fun, wasn't it? Why not you sleep over?"

Prussia was shocked, "Really? Me? But what about Aust-"

"Austria is history. Honestly, when was the last time we had a sleepover together? We must've been children."

Prussia smirked to himself and followed her inside. What was he doing? Was he dreaming?


End file.
